


A Helping Hand

by Asazake



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Mark Fischbach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Ethan Nestor, Omega Verse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Top Mark Fischbach, accident happens, ethan is babie, they get off on each other's voices, they'll figure it out i swear, things got awkward, voiceover sex thingy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asazake/pseuds/Asazake
Summary: Ethan somehow managed to accidentally went into heat and he happened to be at Mark's house. Meanwhile, Mark walks into his own home to find a rather unusual surprise. They both battle the urges to jump on each other.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 393





	1. Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfic so please be gentle. This idea just came up in my dream and I just HAD to make it into a fanfic. Please enjoy(?)  
> Also, please ignore the chapter titles i just kinda used my favorite song titles for them lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm in no way implying that Mark and Ethan could actually be fucking irl. I'd like to respect the relationships between Mark and Ethan with their respective significant others. I also hope that Mark and Ethan won't find this fanfic, I really do as I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable. This whole fanfic is just for fun.

Ethan Nestor is _fucked_.

He’s currently lying on Mark’s bed, slick leaking from his asshole, body feverish, **extremely** horny, senses over-sensitive, ridiculously needy, and most important of all, he _needs_ Mark’s dick, now. But of course, that’s only his body responding to the environment as it is covered with Mark’s alpha scent, thus making Ethan crave his presence. It’s completely biological. Not because Ethan has feelings for Mark, of course. Currently, as an omega, Ethan is going through a heat which is supposed to happen once in three months, but he’s on suppressants, so he’s not supposed to be in heat.

Did Ethan take his suppressants though?

_Spoiler alert, he somehow managed to not take his daily suppressants._

And now, he’s lying hopelessly on Mark’s bed, imagining about being mated with his best friend while crying, regretting on forgetting to take the suppressants. He knows that at this point, it’s already too late to take a suppressant as it does little to none to help his body in facing a heat. He couldn’t go home either, oh no, if he drives home, he’d probably run over some people and be dead when he arrives. So, the conclusion here is that, _he’s spending his heat inside an alpha’s home, that happens to be his best friend, and he’s lying on his bed without his permission, spilling his slick onto the mattress, while also thinking about getting fucked by him._

“Shit man, Mark...” Ethan whimpers, burying his face into Mark’s mattress as his fingers thrust into his asshole. “Mark, hngh...fuck— Mark...I’m sorry...” He starts to sob, feeling guilty for many things, but mainly for finger fucking himself on Mark’s bed while thinking about him.

He didn’t know that the situation would escalate that quickly. He remembers that he was just visiting Mark when he’s not home yet, thinking that it would be a great idea for him to brainstorm some ideas for an Unus Annus video while waiting for Mark to come home. In his life he never thought that he would reach this point. Never.

In the middle of brainstorming in the living room, his head suddenly spins, but he figured that it’s because he’s been up all-night working on a video, so he ignored it. However, not long after that, his body starts to heat up and sexual urges start to cover his whole body. Only after a spike of over sensitivity on his senses that he realizes that he’s going on a heat cycle. Not only he’s going through a heat cycle, he’s going through a heat cycle inside an alpha’s home, where his scent is everywhere, causing him be even more sensitive due to his body detecting the presence of an alpha.

At that point, he knows that an alpha within less than half a mile radius could at least faintly smell him. He just knows. His body is in dire need of an alpha to mate him, and according to his body, the alpha he needs the most is Mark, so when Mark gets home, he’d get _even worse._ He’d be more wrecked.

Currently, he’s trying to calm his sexual urges before Mark comes home, but he’s worried that his heat might trigger Mark into a rut, which means he wouldn’t be in the right state of mind. Ethan just knows, if Mark mates him while he’s in a rut, he wouldn’t forgive himself for jumping on Ethan. He doesn’t want Mark to feel bad about himself _because of him_. Well, Ethan himself wouldn’t mind at all, in fact, he’d be glad, but Mark is a different case.

The goal now is to cum once, clean the bedroom, and get home before Mark arrives. He’ll also make sure to leave a note before leaving; in case Mark gets bothered by his lingering omega scent.

He rolls his body to the end of the bed to look for something to replace his fingers, needing more friction to calm the burning on his asshole. As he tries to search for a sex toy under the bed and in the drawers, or anything remotely resembling a dick, he instead finds a box full of the sex toys they used for an Unus Annus video. The toys were clean, albeit a little dusty. He recalls that they actually managed to wash them clean before storing them.

Excitement suddenly builds in his chest; something about imagining Mark’s hands all over the sex toy makes him feel electrified. He reaches for the colorful dildo, which had a big drill hole behind it; but he was too horny to care. Before starting to pleasure himself, he positions his body so that his ass is sticking up with his face down on the bed. He smells Mark’s scent on the bed once more; the musky scent of the alpha making him gush more slick from his asshole. 

As he inserts the dildo into his entrance, he sighs contently, imagining that it was Mark’s dick that’s fucking him. “Fuck, oh, Mark— please...” He starts to pull out, then thrusts in again, the motion getting faster in each thrust. 

“Mark...I want you...fuck—Mark...” He was so close to reaching an orgasm, when suddenly Mark’s scent is getting more prominent as he goes. “Mark...wait, Mark?!” His eyes went wide when he heard a door car closing from outside.

Mark’s home and he’s not finished with his business.

Just before he cums, he pulls out the dildo and hides it under the pillow, thinking that it might de-escalate the situation. He knows that no matter what he does now wouldn’t help and or save him from this condition, but he does it anyway. Because he’s Ethan; what do you expect from him? Afraid on facing his friend, he buries himself under the pile of blankets, trembling. 

He could hear, that as Mark approaches the bedroom, his step gets significantly faster. He also could smell Mark’s musky scent getting murky, indicating that he’s feeling negative emotions. Ethan guesses that he’s furious, but the more he inhales the scent, somehow, he knows that Mark’s is a little bit turned on.

A loud bang on the door startled Ethan, then the familiar booming voice speaks, “Ethan? Are you on heat? God fucking— Ethan why are you in heat and why are you in my bedroom? And why do you want...”

Mark never managed to finish his sentence and Ethan replies, “Mark, I’m sorry, please, I really—” he hiccups. “This is unintentional, I swear to god, I just—I just happened to forget to take my suppressants and I was waiting for you and...and...”

The sigh Mark heaved out was loud and clear; a sigh of frustration as he tries to calm himself down. The door separating the both of them wasn’t even locked, but he knows, once he opens the door; there’s no going back. “Okay, just, calm down I’m not mad. I’m just...” he glances down at his growing bulge. It’s natural for an alpha to feel turned on when they sense an omega in heat, but for god’s sake, that omega is Ethan Nestor, his close friend. Not some random omega he finds on the street. “...a bit confused.” 

Ethan’s sobbing gets louder, as if he’s desperately gasping for air. The alpha really wants to just bust the door open and take care of the other, but he couldn’t. Not as an alpha. He’d just hurt Ethan even more by attending to him. No matter what he does, he won’t mate an omega in heat when he’s in a rut; especially when that omega is his friend. 

“Ethan, listen, I genuinely want to help you get better—to help you _feel_ better, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He fell down to his knee, head leaning to the door. “In my whole live I never accompanied an omega in heat.”

Suddenly, he hears some shuffling from inside, and he knows that Ethan is right behind the closed door. “Then can I be honest?” He asks, slight vibration in his voice. He sounds clearer now that he’s moved closer to the door. 

“Of course. What do you want?” Mark tries to not get himself too excited; he knows Ethan could _smell_ him getting excited, so he palms his crotch as he speaks, trying to suppress his own boner. 

A little gasp escapes Ethan’s mouth and Mark guesses that’s because he noticed a change in his scent. He probably knows that Mark is hard. “I want you Mark, I’m so desperate right now, but I know you don’t want to mate me if you suddenly go into a rut.”

Silence. 

“Mark? What should I do?” Ethan asks again, this time sounding needy and whiny.

“I don’t—” Mark bites his lips, heat building in his stomach. “I don’t know Ethan. I can’t go inside. It’s not that I don’t want to help you, I really want to, I just _can’t_.”

Ethan then went back to the bed, grabs the dildo under the pillow, and runs back to the door, impatiently pressing himself against the inanimate object to feel Mark’s presence behind it. “Then do me a favor Mark,” he pauses a bit, hesitant. “touch yourself and call my name. I want to hear your voice; I want you so bad.”

Once he heard Ethan’s request, his breath hitched, and the bulging that was starting to go down is going back up again. Sweat trickles down his forehead, sensing his animal instinct taking over. “Fuck Ethan, are you that desperate for my cock? You want my dick so bad that you went to my bedroom to smell up my bed and fuck your little hole with a... let me guess...” Ethan’s heart stopped beating for a moment when he heard Mark’s deep, sultry voice. “the dildo we used for an Unus Annus video. I know you’re fucking yourself with it.”

Ethan moans, inserting the dildo into his asshole again. “Yes, Mark, hngh... talk to me...” 

As Mark unbuckles his belt and unzip his jeans, he spoke with a darker tone, “Who the fuck said you could tell me what to do, Ethan? I’ll fucking wreck that little dirty hole of yours if I’m inside there.”

“Oh god, Mark, I want you to fuck me so hard—mmfuck...” 

At this point, Mark’s pretty sure Ethan couldn’t sound more wrecked and dirtier. He strokes his dick, hearing the omega’s whimpers and moans. “What’s that? No, Ethan you don’t deserve my dick. Beg for it, baby, come on.”

The thrusts get faster and faster, “Please Mark, I want your cock inside me, _please._ ”

“Shit...” Mark moans and Ethan heard that clearly, body spasming once he does. “Ethan you fucking slut, do you always do this at home? Huh? Touching yourself while you’re thinking about me?”

“Ungh...Mark I—”

“How about now? How does that dildo feel like? I know you’re imagining that it’s my cock, but,” Mark throws his head back, “Baby, I’m bigger than that.”

Ethan’s groans and whines grows louder, “Mark...”

“I swear to god Ethan I’m going to wreck you.” He pumps his hands faster as he gets closer and closer to release. 

The omega does the same, thrusting the dildo faster when he felt that heat from his stomach slowly moves towards his dick, coming towards release.

“Are you close, baby? Come on I want to hear your voice.”

“Mark!” Ethan yelps as he ejaculates to the floor, pure ecstasy washing over him. The way Mark calls him baby the whole time makes everything feel even better.

Not long after, Mark also came, whispering a certain name that he yearned for. “Ethan...” It was almost inaudible, but Ethan still heard it anyways.

* * *

Last Monday went wrong. It went _horribly_ wrong.

After the voiceover fucking session, Ethan cleaned Mark’s bedroom clean from his slick and cum, but his scent remains there no matter how many times he scrubbed. The whole time he was cleaning, Mark waits in the other room, and when he exits the bedroom, he would go to another room to avoid Ethan completely. It feels a little weird to do whatever they just did and not see each other’s faces after that; but he guesses that it’s better that way. Ethan would probably freak out and blurt out some dumb shit if he sees Mark’s face.

Ethan didn’t have much time before another wave of heat strikes him in the face again, so he briskly left after cleaning. He spent the rest of his heat in his room, accompanied with butt plugs, vibrators, and dildos. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was calm, at least. He got off on some shitty porn on the internet that he randomly found.

It’s already Friday and he hasn’t spoken with Mark at all. The haven’t been able to film new content since then and Ethan is concerned about the channel not running after the incident. Just thinking about it makes him want to puke; he couldn’t process the idea of cancelling the passion project they made together just because of his own actions.

After making his mind up, Ethan picks up his phone and taps on Mark’s contact, but pauses when his finger hovers above the call button. Just when he was about to tap on it, his phone rings, and he almost threw it across the room. He managed to gain self-control again and his eyes went wide as he reads the contact name. You guessed it; it’s none other than the man himself, Mark.

Once again, he panics, the consideration of throwing his phone across the room growing larger than before. He couldn’t afford to mess this up; he just couldn’t. He rolls on the bed a couple times to prepare himself, screaming as he does it. When he finished, he sits up and holds the phone properly on his hand.

Taking a deep breath, he braces himself for the worst. “Hi—hey?” he tries to sound casual, which made it very not casual.

It took a full second for Mark to reply, almost as if he wasn’t expecting it. _“Oh... um, hey, Ethan, how are you doing?”_

Ethan coughs, “Fine, great! Uh...you too—fuck, I mean, how about you?”

 _“Well, I’m doing just fine...?”_ he awkwardly laughs from the other end. _“Is it okay for you to film today at my house at around two p.m.? I mean, are you—are you, um,”_ It was obvious that he’s still super uncomfortable by the way he clears his throat. Ethan feels so bad for making him put up with everything now.

“Oh! My-my um, my heat? Yeah i-it’s, it’s done, pfft, it finished a couple days ago, actually. Not a big deal.”

 _“Oh,”_ he sounds underwhelmed. _“That’s great then, yeah?”_

Ethan tilts his head, “Yeah, I guess?”

_“Yeah...”_

“Yep.”

Silence fills in their conversation. It felt like forever.

_“Sooo, um, be here at two?”_

“Yeah, at two.”

_“Okay, see you later Ethan.”_

Ethan gasps but then quickly covers his mouth with his hand. “Sure, um, bye Mark."

And both hung up.

Okay, fuck, hearing Mark say his name was weirdly and unexpectedly _hot_. It’s not supposed to be but somehow, it made him go crazy tingly all over his whole body. It felt like an electric shock was running all over his skin, reaching the deepest nooks and crannies on every inch of his body. He’s going insane. It’s either he’s touch-deprived, or he just wants **Mark** to touch him. The latter seems more plausible to him, now more than ever. He just hopes Mark won’t notice how much he still wants him.

He still got time to figure everything out.


	2. Come and See me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I updated huh... well, I don't wanna sound like i'm trying to find an excuse to not update but I actually got diagnosed with several mental illnesses, which got worse after quarantine started and I finally went to therapy(after a big debate with my family, that is). I felt super empty back then, but now I'm getting better. I'm still going through therapy and i'm taking meds so it's all good now!! I'll probably update faster. Then again, this is not an excuse, i'm just explaining why i went on a hiatus. Please forgive me for the sudden disappearance!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments they really cheer me up. Oh I'm also adding an extra chapter for closure. I hope you enjoy the story and forgive me for any spelling and grammar mistakes since english is not my first language. Again, please enjoy!!

After driving for a few minutes, Ethan finally arrived at Mark’s house; the place he’s visited countless of times, but today felt particularly different. Anxiety built up in his chest as he walked up to the door. From the outside, Mark’s alpha scent was already prominent and his breath hitches as the fragrant smell enters his nose. Ethan had always loved Mark’s scent; it was a mix of warmth and spice. It’s like cinnamon and Christmas on a summer day. No other alpha had a scent like him, it’s just Mark. 

To Ethan, every other alpha beside Mark always had the same scent; way too masculine and suffocating to his liking. They always assert their dominance with their scent, filling every room they’re in with their scent that smells like an axe spray. We all know that the correct way to assert dominance is by t-posing.

But Mark is different. Even when he’s the only alpha in the room, he’d let other people to breathe; although most people actually admitted that they really like his calming scent. Especially Ethan. He never gets bothered by that scent Mark emits, not even once. For real, Mark is probably the gentlest and kindest alpha he’s ever met.

He suddenly ponders about his own scent. Does Mark like the way he smells? 

Everybody always says that he smells like morning dew and freshly cut grass. They say that he smells refreshing, but Mark could interpret his scent differently since he knows that most omegas have a sweet, candy-like scent. Now he’s concerned.

Shaking his thoughts off, he pushed the door open and walked to the living room, finding Amy and Evan preparing for their shooting. He greeted them with a curt greeting and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Curious about the whereabouts of Mark, he glances around the room, but he is nowhere to be seen. Unconsciously, he let out a deep breath of relieve, causing Amy to lift her eyebrow in interest.

“What happened between you and Mark?” Nonchalantly, Amy asked, her hands still working on the equipment.

Hearing the question, Ethan chokes on his own saliva. “What are you talking about? Not- nothing happened.”

The skepticism in Amy’s eyes stays palpable. “I’m a beta but I still can smell your scents, you know. Mark smells like you, like, his whole house smells like you.”

Evan follows the conversation closely, but he stays quiet. As an alpha, his sense of smell is stronger than Amy, so Ethan knows that _he also knows_. But thank god, he stayed quiet the whole time. Ethan noticed that he’s been eyeing him, like he wanted to ask a question but he also wanted Ethan to answer the question without him verbally asking said question.

“Nothing! I swear to god.” Ethan holds his hands up as if he’s surrendering. “I just fell asleep on Mark’s bed last Monday and our scent kind of mixed up together.”

“Okay, Ethan, whatever you say.” Now a smirk appears on her face. She currently seems too mischievous for his liking. “It’s not like you guys hooked up or anything, right?” Sarcasm was apparent in her tone and it made Ethan’s whole face go red.

“What? No way! We didn’t!” Well, technically, he’s not lying. They didn’t hook up, but something _did_ happen between them. 

“You’re literally blushing Ethan.”

“That’s because your question is **ridiculous**.”

“Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone else,” she pauses, but when she saw that Ethan was going to retort, she continues. “So, today you’ll be remaking famous TikToks with Mark. A fan suggested this idea and Mark agreed. What do you think?”

Perplexed and overwhelmed, Ethan opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, going back and forth between wanting to reply to Amy’s first statement or answer her question. “Um? I think it’s... fine? I mean, I don’t know much about TikTok but, we’ll manage like always, I guess.”

“Good, okay, when Mark gets back, we’ll start immediately.” She says, finishing up on the preparation.

“Speaking of Mark, where is he?”

“Oh, he’s just finishing some video editing in the other room while we were waiting for you. He’ll be out in a couple of minutes,” Evan explains, pointing to the editing room.

“He... he couldn’t hear us, could he?” A shaky breath escaped Ethan’s lips as he spoke. 

The other alpha shrugs, “Probably not?” It was not the answer he would’ve liked to hear.

God, he could imagine how much more awkward it’d be if Mark heard the whole conversation, they had about him. He couldn’t handle shooting a video if the situation goes even more awkward than it already is. He’s afraid that he might run off while shooting just because he’s flustered. It would be super dumb, and it would make everything even **worse**.

It was only about a minute until Mark comes out from the editing room, eyebags under his eyes and posture seemingly a tad bit hunched than usual. His appearance made Ethan question what could’ve made him sleep deprived and he might have an idea about it, but he thought that it couldn’t be it. He knows that he’s not _that_ much important in Mark’s life to make him stay awake at nights.

Silently, he hoped that it was him that kept Mark awake.

“Okay, sorry for taking too long. Are we ready to shoot?” With the usual booming voice of his, Mark asks.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Amy murmurs, setting up the camera for the very last time before giving a thumbs up to both Mark and Ethan.

They were shooting on the sofa like usual and it was like any other day, just a tad bit... tense. The atmosphere felt heavy and Mark haven’t even acknowledged Ethan’s presence in the first place but they were already minutes away from shooting. There’s no way they’re going to act ‘normal’ in front of the camera if the ice between them doesn’t break. 

Ethan glanced at Mark when he sits down beside him, involuntarily noticing the older man’s flexing muscles and veins but snapping out of it once he realized what he had been doing. “You’ve been working out?” Ethan tried to make a small talk and Mark flinched in response.

“What do you mean? I always work out, you know that.” Mark replied with a scoff and a half-smile.

The younger man couldn’t help but look up and down Mark’s body. “I dunno man... you just look... bigger?”

Just a second later after hearing his own words Ethan cursed himself silently. Did he sound weird? Probably. Why did he have to mention Mark’s body? Ew, creep. Get yourself together Ethan. 

“Oh,” Mark replied, dumbfounded and somewhat flustered. “I’ve been working out more lately, to get some things outta my head, y’know?”

As Ethan shifts his body weight on the sofa, he coughs to clear his throat. “Yeah yeah I understand what you mean.” His eyes flit across the room and found both Amy and Evan watching them quietly, looking like they _know_ about everything. Ethan shot a knowing look and shakes his head, asking them to cut it out. “Okay we’re ready to shoot Amy. Can we shoot now?”

“Sure, let’s start,” Amy confirms, pausing to shape her hands like a clapperboard, “Unus Annus tiktok video take one,” and she claps her hands like they were one.

Shooting went like normal—whatever normal for them is— and the tension between them pretty much relieved once they get comfortable shooting. The video was fairly easy to make and didn’t need much skin ship between them, unlike many of their older videos which were made specifically for the shippers, to make the whole channel _”spicier”_ , as how Amy would say it. Well, they were making a tiktok video after all. It required little to no effort to make one, except if you’re a content creator dedicated on the app, in which they aren’t really doing.

It all went well, to say the least. Mark acted like usual and so does Ethan. The younger acts childlike and carefree meanwhile the older puts on his usual self-absorbed persona on camera. They ended up laughing their asses off when they see the results of their stupid tiktok videos which were just them making short skits and sarcastic jokes about the internet with sprinkles of reused memes. 

"Look Mark!” Ethan points at his phone, showing their tiktok video. “This one somehow did well. One thousand likes in 10 minutes that’s crazy dude!” He excitedly exclaims, unintentionally using his baby voice.

“Really? Look at the comment section.” Mark leaned in next to Ethan to see their tiktok video. Before leaning in, the alpha found himself _noticing_. Noticing every little detail about the omega, about the way his dark brown hair turns into a shade of caramel under the sunlight, the way his brown eyes turn into a shade of green, and the way he smells like a morning cup of coffee and sunlight. Fuck, he wanted to bask in his scent and make it his own forbidden ecstasy. He wanted to know every little detail in Ethan’s body, every little nooks and crannies. That smooth honey skin, those lean arm muscle, everything. Every single—

“Ma...Mark?” The high-pitched voice called out his name and his wet daydream shattered once the realization hits. “Wha—What are you doing?” The voice owner asked again, his voice trembling and cracking. Mark looks up and met the green eyes belonged to his close friend Ethan Nestor. Their faces were inches away and his hand was placed on Ethan’s jaw, drawing their faces close.

Something felt out of place to Mark, no, actually, everything felt wrong. His bared teeth, the forming slits in his eyes, his overwhelming scent, his posture, every single fucking thing. He almost went into a rut. 

The alpha’s eyes widen and he jumped backward in response. “Fuck, Eth, I’m so fucking sorry, I—” he looks around the room and remembered that Amy and Evan already left because they both had some business to attend to. He just now realized that he could’ve jumped on Ethan then and there without anyone stopping him and he _knows_ that he would regret his actions. “Ethan, please go home we can’t be alone together, this won’t end well if you stay,” he says as he steps further away from Ethan, eyes filled with fear of his own self.

Ethan heaves out a wobbly breath; he was somewhat turned on. Fuck. This is not the time. 

“No, it’s fine Mark, I don’t— I don’t mind I was just...” He tilts his head to find the fitting word, “I wasn’t expecting that, I guess.” 

“Eth, you don’t understand, my alpha instincts are more dangerous than you’d think, so _please_ for our safety, **your** safety, please leave right now.” Frustration was apparent in his voice, his breath drawing shaky inhales and his lips slightly trembling. “I didn’t even realize that I was moving by instinct, fuck...”

“What if—”

“What if what?”

Ethan rubs the back of his neck, feeling the heat which rushed up to his head from his body. “What if I wanted it?” At that point, Ethan was pretty sure his face couldn’t get redder than it already is.

Processing his words, Mark’s eyes widen and winced for a couple of times, his mouth opening and closing at the same time. “Eth, you—” His face starts to flush red, “You don’t mean that.”

Ethan studies Mark’s face, starting from the twitch of his eyebrows, the reddening ears and cheeks, the slight tremble on his lips, and a little light of hope in his eyes. Does Mark also want this? Did he really think about Ethan when they were jerking off together? Is the hopefulness in his eyes just Ethan’s imagination? Should he just fuck it all and kiss him then and there?

No, Mark wouldn’t want that.

A heavy breath left Ethan’s lips slowly, “You know what, you’re right,” he said.

“No Ethan, I told you— wait what?”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m wrong, Mark.” 

“Huh?”

“Okay, how do I say this,” Ethan went back and forth around the room, pacing. “Here’s the thing Mark, I have a thing for you, I mean, not a surprise anymore I assume,” he flatly said. 

“Oh— um, I—”

“No, Mark, I haven’t finished yet.” He places a finger on Mark’s lips, effectively stopping him from talking. Fuck, okay, the finger thing might’ve been too much even for him, it only made his almost-boner worse. Slowly, he retracted the finger he just placed on Mark’s chapped lips. “Listen, this thing between us? The- the tension and everything?”

Mark dipped his head slowly to let the omega know that he’s still listening. 

“I don’t want your judgement to be clouded by pheromones, specifically mine,” Ethan gulped, feeling the air getting heavier each second. “Please, reply to me when you’ve cleared out your head. Don’t let my pheromones, _or yours_ intervene in your decision making, _please_.” Averting his gaze, he slowly backs away from the alpha. “I love you a lot Mark, not just romantically, but as best friends, and I don’t want you to make decisions you’re gonna regret in the future because of stupid _body chemicals_ we can’t even control.”

After a good half a minute of silence, Ethan finally dared to look up again, finding Mark smiling fondly while looking at him, causing his already calm heartbeat to thrum uncontrollably again. They both just sat in stillness, looking into each other’s orbs, neither knowing what they were searching for or accomplish by doing so. They just enjoy it, the familiarity in their gazes, felt so raw and real and god fucking dammit, Ethan is falling for Mark all over again.

Doubting himself a couple of times, he finally calls out, “Mark?”

“Eth, I- fuck,” biting his lower lip, he tried to hold back a smile. “Thank you for being considerate, I really appreciate that, I just— you’re fucking amazing you know that?” His gaze was so warm that Ethan was sure it could burn him. So genuine, so vulnerable, and incredibly precious.

“I am?”

“I think I just fell for you.”


End file.
